Alliance Res Publica
Alliance Res Publica Alliance Res Publica was founded as the Pro Patria Union in the Spring of 2602. It was forged in the wake of the disillusioned Federal Republican Party and the need for a theocratic-leaning party. Alliance Res Publica was found by Chairman General Ronaldo Vinecci who led the party well into its short-lived electoral success. The party soon dissolved after the beginning of the Islamist Uprisings. Throughout its initial existence, the ARP stirred constant controversy from its aggressive support of its principles. For a time, it served as partner in the United Conservative Front (UCF), with partners including the Federal Republican Party. However, this also provided controversy when ARP single-handedly won a majority election - causing the members to legislate their entire agenda without consent of the other coalition members. Alliance Res Publica would later be re-forged by descendants of Vinecci in 2869, seeking to change the status quo in Mordusia. Running on a manifesto to change the tax code and budgets and strengthen the rights of all in the judiciary, ARP sought Recent History Re-establishing itself following centuries of disillusionment, Peter Vinecci, William Tvarivich, and Hildegard Rosenburg worked to bring together three contingents of voters. Factions and Leaders Christian Alliance: Currently maintains 8 members on the Governing Board, including Chairman William Tvarivich, 32 of Talasor. The CA supports an open theocracy, supporting Christian ideals and morality. Economics is not the question, rather, all economic systems will fail in the face of a Godless society. Supports the Luthori alliance for religious purposes. Capitalistic Imperium: The CI is currently led by Peter Vinecci, descendant of the great General Ronaldo Vinecci, former President of Mordusia. Holds 5 seats on the Governing Board. Committed to a fully capitalistic market, and they are neutral on the Luthori issue. They are avid supporters for colonization. Res Publica: Led by Hildegard Rosenburg, this populist faction openly supports greater rights and freedoms to the citizenry. Chiefly, these are reforms to due process in the nation. Secretly, many members hope to push the party towards moving the nation back to the days of a Republic. The RP has 5 seats on the Governing Board, including Ms Rosenburg as Vice Chairwoman. The Governing Board ARP's Governing Board leads and makes all formal political policies and nominations for the party. Traditionally speaking, nothing is done without the general consent of members of all the factions. In this sense, if any faction is united in opposition to something, they may invoke a "factional veto;" however, this is purely out of tradition. Composed of 17 "Governors," the Board meets five times a year, rotating the regions within Mordusia. Leadership 2869 - Present "Founder's Board" 1. Chairman: William Tvarivich 2. Vice Chairwoman: Hildegard Rosenburg -8 seats to Christian Alliance -5 seats to Capitalistic Imperium -5 seats to Res Publica Though this is the first Governing Board of the re-established party, it has not been without its conflict. Vice Chairwoman Rosenburg leads the ever vigilant Res Publica Faction that has become more aggressive in seeking their demands. Chairman Tvarivich, to this point, has kept Res Publica in line by asserting an innovative agenda of the tax code. The Capitalistic Imperium, led by Peter Vinecci, direct descendant of General Ronaldo Vinecci, has remained behind the scenes and as neutral arbiter at this time. No one questions thus far the party's pure free market stances; however, the contentious issues of alcohol and tobacco have yet to be discussed. Electoral History (2600s) In June 2602, the Pro Patria Union had a dismal showing at the polls. They garnered only 70,219 votes out of more than 130 million cast. They gained no seats in the Federal Assembly. It was at this point that the NeoConservative movement joined up with the Pro Patria Union, making them Alliance Res Publica. General Ronaldo Vinecci welcomed the join and pressed forward amid some internal bickering to the next election. In December 2604, Alliance Res Publica had a dramatic display of support from the people of Mordusia. In one of the biggest turn-arounds in Mordusian politics, Alliance Res Publica received 70 seats in the 200 seat Federal Assembly by garnering 43 million out of 127 million votes cast. Not only did this jump occur, but the Meritocratic Justice Party endorsed General Ronaldo Vinecci in the second round of Presidential voting, putting Alliance Res Publica in control of the Presidency. In December 2607, Alliance Res Publica lost the Presidency in a 51-49 split to the Mordusian Austrian Union. ARP officials put this mainly on the lower turnout in the election due to the disformation of the Meritocratic Justice Party. While gaining the support of 40 million votes cast, Alliance Res Publica remained second in the overall vote, ending up with 67 of the 200 seats. In December 2609, Alliance Res Publica reclaimed the Presidency with the support of the Federal Republican Party and the United Mordusian Alliance. With their endorsements, General Ronaldo Vinecci won with 72 million votes, 61.1% of the total votes cast. With the return of the Federal Republican Party, the party's influence in the Federal Assembly fell dramatically. Garnering 22 million votes, Alliance Res Publica received 37 out of 195 seats. Internal Politics (2600s) Alliance Res Publica is led by a Board of Directors. The Board of Directors is chosen by National Party Convention upon the announced resignation of the Chairperson. The Convention chooses fourteen members for the Board of Directors. The Board of Directors then chooses a Chairperson and Vice Chairperson to oversee the Board of Directors. The Chairperson then chooses a Cabinet position for each of the remaining twelve members of the Board of Directors. Board of Directors March 2602 - June 2612 #Chairman Gen. Ronaldo Vinecci NeoCon #Vice Chairman Silaran Petre Inos GCG/PCC #Dr. Gregor Menschev NeoCon #Warreni Morre NeoCon #Portem Kin GCG/PCC #Su John Neutral #Lynn Sudani GCG/PCC #Natasha Ingrid NeoCon #Patrick Meloni, MD GCG/PCC #Harry Bach GCG/PCC #Regine Inos GCG/PCC #Francis DuBois NeoCon #Tamera Herrington NeoCon #Martha McAllais NeoCon The First Board of Directors was heavily divided 7 NeoCons, 6 Le Congrès Chrétien des Gen, and 1 member of neither Faction. The NeoCons won out, placing General Ronaldo Vinecci in the Chairmanship of the Party. The divisions in the party led to a charge off-course for some policy measures and strong divisions on economic issues within the Board of Directors. The Board of Directors had to put most of the issues pertaining to the People's Christian Congress faction on hold in favor of laissez-faire economic policies advocated by the MAU and FRP. The latter end of the Vinecci chairmanship began to be increasingly focused on the military and defense of the nation following the KCCP and Trigunia Return! conflict. The Alduria situation also defined his last year as President of Mordusia. His actions were quite controversial, and the PCC branch of the ARP began to get increasingly worried as to how far into Aldurian affairs Vinecci would take Mordusia and the ARP. Vinecci stepped down as Party head and did not seek another term for Preisdent in June 2612. Board of Directors July 2612 - February 2626 #Chairwoman Su John Neutral #Vice Chairwoman Regine Inos GCG/PCC #Dr. Gregor Menschev NeoCon #Warreni Morre NeoCon #Portem Kin GCG/PCC #Silaran Petre InosCCG/PCC #Lynn Sudani GCG/PCC #Natasha Ingrid NeoCon #Patrick Meloni, MD GCG/PCC #Harry Bach GCG/PCC #Larry Treis GCG/PCC #Francis DuBois NeoCon #Tamera Herrington NeoCon #Martha McAllais NeoCon The Board of Directors under Su John began very shaky, as Su John was the only unaffiliated member of the Board. With 7 members of the People's Christian Congress and 6 members of the NeoCon Caucus, the vote was close, though official balloting is not released. This is the first election that sub-unit heads were chosen informally. Dr. Gregor Menschev was elected to lead the NeoCon Caucus, while Silaran Petre Inos won out for the People' Christian Congress. The Board of Eight March 2626 - May 2626 #Warreni Morre #Portem Kin #Natasha Ingrid #Patrick Meloni, MD #Harry Bach #Larry Treis #Francis DuBois #Tamera Herrington The Board of Eight existed following the attacks killing five members of the Board of Directors and the removal of Dr. Gregor Menschev from the Board of Directors. This short-lived Coalition dissolved the party factions. Board of Directors June 2626 - Present #Natasha Ingrid - Chairwoman #Augustus Liberty - Vice Chairman #Martha Goodman #Morton Filmoore #Patricia Carr #Harvey Vest #Mike Anderson #Donald Diffel #Marilyn DuBois #Leonard Martin #Scrooge Mooreson #Johnathen Powers #Paul Anthony #Thomas Rizowski The replacement Board was characterized by the resigning of seven members of the "Board of 8", all but Natasha Ingrid, who was chosen the Chairwoman. The youth and vitality were the main points of this new Board of Directors. Islamic Extremist Uprisings The surge in violence that occurred beginning with the actions by Allah's Eight caused a giant rift in the party. Those who wanted quick, decisive action and those who were concerned about the continuation of basic civil liberties within the nation. The Board of Directors presented a united front in opposition to DNA and ID card requirements, pushing the party in further favor of civil liberties. This caused the unofficial creation of a new faction, the Free People Movement. While this movement was not officially in the Board of Directors, Patrick Meloni, MD, founded the FPM. In 2626, suicide bombers associated with Allah's 8 attacked the home of Su John, killing 5 members of the Board of Directors. The Board of Directors met to discuss the future of the party and the nation. The "Board of 8" determined to yield governing authority to the United Conservative Front until the Board could be replaced in its entirety. All talk of factionalism died out, as the Board of 8 disbanded the NeoCon Caucus and the People's Christian Congress. Category:Zardugal